Good Bye Rai
by Kosmic
Summary: A one shot chapter. Rai dies can Kim go on with her life? fixed


**Kosmic: **Thank my depressing mood for this. I learned how to fix stuff. Here ya go.

**Good Bye Rai**

-We were fighting Chase to get Omi back. Master Fung warned us that once we gain one you will lose another. We did not understand what he meant. Once we got into the fight Clay went of to fight Omi as Raimundo and Kimiko went after Chase. Wuya has run out on because she could not stand Chase any more. Every thing was going as plan, but what happened changed everything.-

Kimiko Pov

"You can not win." Chase shouts throwing an energy blast at Kimiko who was hurt on the ground.

Raimundo got in the way of the blast and took it all. Kimiko grabbed Raimundo's hand. He was about to fall into a pit of lava.

"Thanks Kim." Raimundo said to me in a weak voice. He started to slip through my hand.

"Kim I love you. I am sorry but Chase is getting closer." Raimundo said to me as tears were coming to his eyes. I knew what he was thinking.

He made me let go of him. His last words he said was. "Good bye Kim and I love you." He fell into the Lava. Rai died my heart stopped as his last words echoed through my head.

Tears came out of my eyes pooring out like mad. My hands went to fist as my fire inside me grow big. I turned and landed a burning fist into Chases face. He was laughing evilly because he knows how I am feeling. In a split second he stopped because I made a sword of fire and sliced his head off.

I fell to my knees cry like made. "RAIMUNDO" I yelled as I cried. Clay and Omi ran in they saw me crying and Chases head off of his body. Clay knew what just happened. Clay took off his hat and dropped to the ground.

Omi was looking every where. He was looking for Rai he did not understand what had happened. He walked over to me. "Where is Raimundo? I want to thank both you and him for saving me." He said in a happy mood.

"Omi" Clay said to Omi. "Partner Rai is died." Omi looked at him confused.

"You do not know that Clay. He is probably just…" I interrupted cry out. "He fell into the pit of Lava Omi." I said making Omi sad. Omi started to cry.

Later at the temple we all made a grave sight for Rai. Master Fung was the first to leave followed by Clay. Omi went off after an hour with Dojo. I was still there as it started to rain.

"Rai why did you have to tell me as you were about to die? I loved you too." I cried as stood there. I fell to my knees crying.

Master Fung walked back with an umbrella. He stood behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with tears still pooring out of my eyes.

"Come Kimiko lets return to the temple." I got up and walked back to the temple. I stopped about ten feet from Rai's grave and looked back one last time. "Good bye Rai" I said before moving on.

Omi and Clay were there waiting for me. Omi walk up to me and gave me a hug. Omi was trying to cheer me up. I was faking that I was a little. Omi thought he did but Clay knew I was faking.

That night as I fell asleep crying I had a strange dream.

I was back fighting Chase with Raimundo. The same thing happen how Rai died. It made me cry even more. As Rai hit the lava he came back out as an angle. He watched me kill Chase as Clay and Omi were coming to see what happened. As Omi was looking around Rai flew down to me and hugged me.

It change I was at his grave by my self. Rai was behind me with his angle wings watching me. He was crying because I was crying. He hugged me as he spoke in my ears.

"Kim I do not know if you can hear me but please stop crying. I am here with you and will be always. I love you too much. So I will not leave you Kim." Master Fung came up and I looked up. We walked away from his grave and him. I looked back and said my good bye.

"No Kim this not good bye. Kim please no." As he said started to fade away.

"Please I do not want to leave you Kim. God please give my life to her. Let me be with her for ev…" He vanished completely.

The next was when I was back at the temple. Omi was hugging me as a holy light shined in the court yard. We all went to bed and the light field the court yard. Rai was standing there with tears.

A silent voice came and said. "Raimundo we will grant you life. In return you must not die alone. If you do die alone we will not except you back. Do you want your life back?"

"Yes I do want my life back. I will not die alone because I will die as an old man with Kimiko." Rai said rushing to my room. I was asleep then I woke up.

I looked at my door and there was no Raimundo. "It seemed so real. Then Rai did not return." I said with tears coming out.

**End?**

"But I did Kim" I heard by my side. I looked it was him. I jumped out hugging him.

"This is not my good bye. Who said I was?" Rai said to me.

"The title of this chapter said it." They looked at a guy typing on a computer.

We ran up and kil….


End file.
